The present invention pertains to devices and methods for removing liquids from floors and similar surfaces. In particular, the invention pertains to vacuum devices with capacity for removing waste liquids from floors and walls and drying such surfaces.
In a great variety of public and private places, the accidental or incidental deposit of liquids on floors and walls often creates a safety hazard to persons walking or working in the area. The hazard may come from an inherent property of the liquid, or a mixed matter, such as flammable or poisonous or noxious materials. Recognition of this hazard element has been heightened in recent times by the increased exposure risks in health care environments from patients suffering from Human Immunodeficiency Virus and like conditions which may be spread through body wastes. The nature of these risks requires efficient and thorough waste liquid removal and cleaning methods applicable to both floors and walls and similar hard surfaces.
The hazard from liquid deposits may also come from the increased risk of slip-and-fall events by those walking on liquid. The high cost, both to industries and the general economy, as well as to the many individuals involved, from the large number of slip-and-fall accidents is well documented.
As a result of the need to remove spilled liquid hazards and decontaminate surfaces, a great number of devices have been developed to address the problem. Industrial and consumer vacuums capable of lifting and removing liquids are available in a great number of designs. The majority of these are electric powered from local alternating electric current sources requiring lengthy electrical power cords. These cords themselves are problematic as creating an additional hazard to persons who may entangle their feet in the cord when walking over it.
An additional deficiency of the prior devices that utilize vacuum suction alone to remove liquids is that inevitably a thin film of liquid remains that cannot be removed from the surface by suction alone. The liquid remaining in this film may still create a slippery low friction area potentially inducing a fall by persons walking over. This remaining film creates a potentially greater hazard to persons who, seeing or knowing of the vacuum removal, believe a liquid induced slip is no longer a risk.
Most vacuum cleaning devices include widened inlet heads to allow coverage of larger areas. On larger devices, particularly those that are motor driven, the inlet heads are rigidly attached to address a horizontal surface such as a floor. Such a configuration is incapable of cleaning vertical surfaces such as walls as must be addressed in health care facilities.
For use in public areas, large, noisy or unsightly cleaning devices are not practical. Such devices detract from the inviting appearance that is desired in stores, particularly consumer department stores. Large or unsightly devices, and devices requiring long power cords, are not desirable in high public traffic areas such as the main entrances of department stores that are most likely to suffer slippery floors due to rain water brought in by shoppers. For similar reasons, a large or unwieldy device is less likely to be used.
What is needed is a simple device capable of removing spilled liquids and completely drying the affected area. Preferably, the device should be operable on both horizontal and vertical surfaces, including elevated surfaces. Such a device should be capable of handling hazardous wastes such as body fluids in a controlled manner to safeguard the user from contact. Finally, the cleaning device should be portable and easy to use, and unintrusive, and not introduce additional hazards to the work area.